


Steven Universe Fat-Shots

by CosmoFatts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Feeder/Feedee, Feeding Kink, Inflation Kink, Lactation Kink, SBBW, Stuffing, Weight Gain, XSSBBW, expansion kink, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFatts/pseuds/CosmoFatts
Summary: (Inspired by Chubbidot's work!!)General weight gain stories, ranging from small scribbles to one, two, or even three shots depending on demand.Chapter one will be posting guidelines!
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Comments: 78
Kudos: 56





	1. Posting Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lapidot Weight Gain Drabbles and One Shots (Requests Open)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223972) by [chubbidot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot). 



**Request Submission Guidelines**

1.) Preferred themes of WG, Fat, or Stuffing, but Expansion and Inflation are allowed.  
2.) Immobility/blob totally fine!  
3.) Slob is okay!  
3b.) Yes, it can get messy. _Very_ messy.  
3c.) I'm not likely to do farts or anything of _that_ specific nature.  
4.) Preferrably the pairings listed in the tags, but if you have something in mind outside of those feel free to suggest.  
5.) I can do pregnancy, but I've never actually written it.  
6.) Sexual stuff/smut allowed, but generally keep it centric to the other kinks?  
7.) Human AUs will be considered! Not my forte though.  
8.) You can totally be anonymous, just tell me ahead of time.

 **I will put content warnings at the beginning of each chapter.** This is so that people who like one kink but don't like another can pick and choose which chapters they read and engage with.  
I apologize if I'm stepping on the toes of Chubbidot (the author who inspired this). If requested by them, I will alter or take this down.

If you guys want a weight gain, stuffing, expansion, or inflation story of the Steven Universe cast written, feel free to suggest it! I can't guarantee I'll do every one, but it can't hurt to suggest yours!


	2. Peridot, the Waterbed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot hadn't expected things to go quite as far as they did, but she just couldn't say no to Lapis!

CW: Water Inflation, Immobility

Of all the things Peridot had been expecting to do with her day, this was probably the _last_ thing that would have come to mind.

"Just so we're on the same page..." Peridot walked beside Lapis, the two deep in the forest as they moved casually along the side of a large river. "You would like to... _inflate_ my form using the water of this river, and rather than any practical purpose you just want to see if one or both of us enjoys it...?" Truth be told, the green-skinned gem knew she was in for an interesting time when her relationship with Lapis first began, but never had Peridot thought Lapis was the kinky type... though this particular kink, at least, did make some sense given the water gem's origins.

"That's about right, yeah." Lapis's cheeks were tinted with a violet blush, her monotone wavering to reveal the timid tones beneath. It wasn't like this was the weirdest thing they'd discussed doing... it's just the first thing that would ever go past a hypothetical or a joke.

"Well, I don't see the _harm._ " Peridot hummed thoughtfully, coming to a stop and giving a firm nod. "Alright, I'll do it. So, how do we star-mmph!" Peridot's words were cut off, as Lapis was already expertly guiding water into her mouth. Peridot was torn between admiring the utterly _perfect_ laminar flow that Lapis's water stream was taking on, and the sudden feeling of water coursing throughout her entire body. It wasn't as though her hard light form had organs, so she really was just filling up like a sentient water balloon.  
Her body was very pear-shaped as it began to fill, her thighs pressing together and her trim midsection bloating out as she was inflated. Her hands roamed to the growing mass of her belly, giving it a slight jiggle and observing the sloshing and wobbling about that came of it. She couldn't deny that both the growth and the self-fondling held a kind of indulgent feeling to it... maybe a little pleasureful as well. What's more, that pleasure seemed to only increase with her size. It hadn't taken long for her thighs and rear to more than double in size, and her gut was already hanging halfway down her thighs with its incredible new heft!  
Peridot's bust had gone up a few cup sizes, but it was easily the least-affected part of her assets due to how high up on her short form it was.

A gurgled noise came from Peridot, creating bubbles in the stream of water as she seemed to stagger and sway. The very bottomheavy gem fell backwards onto her rear, causing Lapis to briefly spray her with water as the trajectory was entirely thrown off. Peridot sloshed and jiggled about on her inflated rear, but before she could speak up about her concerning weight and her newfound lack of mobility the stream was once more in her mouth. Now on her rear, her breasts and even her arms were more than happy to inflate, with her hands becoming increasingly useless as both her fingers and palms were pumping up with water as well --- it was almost comical, the way she could barely even make a fist!  
Peridot found it more of an effortful task to move her arms, weighted down with water and large enough in sheer size that her range of mobility was hindered. She tried to gaze past her gut, but came to the sobering realization that she couldn't even see her feet, let alone the ground in front of her belly. Her rear was taking up a good bit of space behind her as well, rising up and providing her a place for her inflated arms and her head to rest against.

It was at this point that Lapis brought the flow to a stop, the blush gone from her cheeks and replaced with an expression of pure desire. She slowly walked around Peridot, poking and prodding at the green mass with a pleased expression. Peridot was mostly silent, save for the occasional hiccup or moan as she was sloshed about by her own movements and Lapis's curious touches.

"How... does this feel? It _looks_ crazy, like you're a gem water bed!" Lapis paused in front of Peridot's massive sloshy gut, burying her hands in it and giving it some rough jostling. The sound of water sloshing within became deeply apparent, and Peridot's ability to speak was interrupted by hiccups and light burps of increased frequency.

"Like- like I'm- _hic!_ G-gonna poof if you- urp-! Keep that up!" Peridot groaned out, biting back a literal wet moan that was trying to force its way out. She sighed in relief as Lapis ceased her constant jostling... only for that moan and a glass's worth of water to escape her full-send as the bluenette gem tossed herself atop Peridot's expanded belly.  
"N-nhhoohhh~!" Peridot moaned out, her eyelids fluttering and causing her to miss the equal parts shocked and amused expression of her girlfriend. "C-careful! Era 2 Peridots aren't known for their d- _urp-_ ability!" Peridot warned, loud sloshing echoing about her insides as Lapis got comfortable, her own trim belly resting atop Peridot's massively-swollen one while she made eye contact with the blonde gem.

"I dunno, Peri'... it seems like you're _enjoying_ this~" Lapis hummed, gently kneading the waterbed known as Peridot while a stream of water slowly and intimidatingly floated up from behind her.

_'Oh stars, I really am gonna burst by the end of this...'_ Peridot could only swallow as the flow reached her lips again... it was worth it, if only for the giddy look on Lapis's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Chubbidot for suggesting this chapter's premise!


	3. Lardis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot reflects on the journey her overly-affectionate roomie has taken to go from a lithe powerhouse to a slobby, blobby mess.

CW: Weight Gain, Force-Feeding

Peridot, a bit chubbier than she had once been, sat cross-legged atop her garbage can lid, watching as Lapis stuffed her face with her fourth pizza this meal. The grease and cheese of the pizza only added to the mess on her flabby face and neck folds, but the green gem was honestly so used to this complete and utter slob of a Lapis Lazuli that it didn't even phase her. It did make her think, though, about the path that had been taken for Lapis to get to this point from her once-lithe and almost toned form. A truly fearful powerhouse when she wanted to be, turned into a fat blob that could stand up and drag herself maybe five feet in any direction before having to catch her breath due to being so out of shape...

* * *

"Hey Lapis, hey Peridot." Steven had a couple of pizza boxes in his hands as he entered their shared living space in Little Homeworld. The two in question were watching reruns of Camp Pining Hearts, a once-weekly tradition they'd maintained consistently despite starting to ebb into rediculous levels of rewatching. Honestly, Steven wouldn't be surprised if they could quote every episode from heart, without any assistance.

"Steven!" Lapis had pulled her focus from the TV to greet the young man, Peridot pausing the show as the blue gem moved to hug Steven. He'd barely kept the pizzas safe, bubbling them at the last second and letting them float suspended in time and space while he hugged her back. "You're taller every time we see you, you know --- how long have you been back?"

"Only a day. I'd like to say I decided I would rather be here than anywhere else... but not having any record of existing or education and only having a chance at a half-decent life in Beach City is also a _very_ strong motivator." Steven chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he broke away from Lapis. The bubble about the boxes dissipated smoothly, turning into a floating hexagonal platform that hovered over to the coffee table. Once above the glass surface, the platform disappeared and allowed the pizza boxes to drop harmlessly to the table below.  
"I got some pizzas from Fish Stew Pizza and they gave me a couple extra by mistake, so I figured you guys could make good use of them. I'm lucky you guys still have the same tradition as when I left!"

"Did you _really_ think we would break the sacred CPH tradition just because we've been down one Pining Hearts buddy?" Peridot remarked as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, gingerly flicking the lid of the pizza box open and pulling out a slice. She wasn't fond of most earth foods, but pizza was one she often found herself making an exception to.

"Thanks, Steven." Lapis looked a little nervous. "But uh, you _do_ remember how I get around food, right...?" Lapis had... self-control issues. One way this manifested was compulsive eating, and pizza -- much like Peridot -- was her kryptonite. Already she was craving slices of the greasy delicacy Steven bestowed upon them, and it was taking all her willpower not to tune the young man out and enjoy the spoils.

"Haha, I do remember. I figure it can't hurt to indulge every once in a while though. My therapist tells me that a little self-indulgence can go a long way as long as you keep it in moderation." Steven explained, heading over and giving Peridot a quick hug while the gem was working on her second piece of pizza. "Anyways, can't stay for long or else the Gems will kill me for not saying hello to them first. I'll see you guys later, alright?" Steven waved lightly to the two gems as he made his departure, shutting the door behind him.

Peridot remembered the way Lapis moved in but a split-second, a box of pizza in her lap and slice after slice going down as they resumed their viewing of the show. By the time Peridot had finished her fourth slice, Lapis was done her pizza and stealing a couple of the remaining slices from the other box with delighted little nosies. Hands and lips greasy, she'd finished their rewatch session and quickly excused herself. When asked where she was going, Lapis explained she was going to give that bit of advice about self-indulgence a try.  
In her brief moment of surprise, Peridot forgot to remind Lapis that Steven had said something about moderation.

Within a week, there were already signs of change due to Lapis's new view on self-indulgence.

The chubby gem licked grease from her fingers as she deposited her second pizza box besides the couch, entirely zoned in on the show and eating as she still had five more boxes to work through. Peridot herself had two, but that was only because Lapis insisted she try indulging a little too --- no matter, Peridot had thought. Lapis would end up eating a box's worth of Peridot's pizza anyways, being left with a stuffed and round belly.

"Mmh, y'know-" Lapis licked her lips, rubbing her plumped-up midriff with a content little noise. "This self-indulgence thing is something else, Peridot. I don't know what I was so worried about, this is great!"

"Yeah, great..." Peridot nervously agreed, eyeing the chubbed-up Lapis's form. She was testing the capacity of the blue jeans and tank top she was clad in, and the green gem was concerned for how much longer the jeans' button would last. It held steadfast though, tricking Peridot into thinking things might not get too much worse from here on out...

"Perii~" Lapis's voice carried through the small apartment, the green-skinned gem barely halfway through the door when she was called for. "You're home, did you bring the food like I asked?"

Peridot had indeed, following Lapis's directions to the letter. Five extra-cheese extra-sauce pizzas, four servings of fries, a _very_ large soda, and to top it all off a dozen donuts from the Big Donut --- who knew Lapis's appetite could have skyrocketed so much in merely a month's time?

She brought the massive load of food into the 'bedroom', which had been converted by Lapis into a sort of chill pad when they first moved in. Lapis was relaxing on a fairly large beanbag chair, but despite its scale she clearly took up much more of it than she was supposed to.  
Lapis's gut sat between thick thighs, hanging nearly to her knees in her relaxed state. Her melon-sized breasts rested atop that soft and wobbly belly, pudgy hands massaging and groping at it in an effort to soothe it while she waited for food. Her face had become plumper, and there was a constantly-present shine from the grease that built up and that she could never find the time to wipe away. If Peridot looked closely, more grease could be seen on her hands, her belly, and anywhere else she may have remotely touched.

"I brought every single item you asked for, yes. I kept the receipts, too." Peridot situated all of the goodies around Lapis in such a way that she would have to move as little as possible to reach them, watching as her roommate hurriedly dug into one of the pizzas with little sense of control  
"Say, Lapis..." Peridot nervously fidgeted as Lapis paused her eating. "Maybe you're taking this self-indulgence thing a bit too far...?" A couple of expressions flashed across her blue face, before she smirked.

"Come on, Peri. I'm fine!" Peridot gasped as she was tripped, landing on her butt thanks to a tendril of water. "Maybe I should show you how it feels to be me for a day?" Before Peridot could protest, the fat gem was feeding Peridot her lunch --- a small sacrifice to make a point, and a _very_ worthwhile one as she was treated to the sight of Peridot's gut slowly diverging more and more from its flat, trim state. By the time she was done packing Peri's paunch with food, it looked like a heavy beachball. Tired burps escaped the green gem, and Lapis stood up satisfied.  
"I'm gonna take a nap since I fed you my meal. You should probably do the same --- food comas suck, it's better to let them run their course."

Laying on the floor, Peridot came to a bit of a nervous realization: Lapis wasn't going to stop any time soon, and if she wasn't careful, then _she_ would soon be on the path to a rapid gain.

* * *

It was some time after this that things truly started to spiral. Peridot mostly managed to avoid further forced feeding sessions, however when she came out the other end she was a good twenty or thirty pounds heavier herself. Nothing too immense, and she could easily work it off. Lapis, however, was easily hundreds of pounds heavier than when she first started indulging.

A massive gut that rested on the floor even when she was standing took up a generous portion of the room's free space, with the fat rear and equally absurd thighs she now used as a cushion taking up much of the remaining room. Stood next to Lapis's belly, Peridot could completely hide herself. That included her hair! Atop that massive gut rested two massive breasts, either one having potential to weigh as much as Lapis had before her gain began. Her face and neck had puffed out considerably, and it was actually hard to tell where one started and the other ended.  
Grease brought a shine to various parts of her body, though it was most strongly centralized on her hands and face. Crumbs littered her form as well, as in her larger sizes it became nigh-impossible to remain a clean eater. Not that Lapis much minded, too engrossed in her gluttony to consider what was becoming of her.

It was at this size that Peridot found more and more of her day had become 'do Lapis's bidding or she'll make you feel bad', and so there was a new fleet of robonoids dedicated to purchasing and bringing food to and garbage from their apartment. At the very least, this exercise in pure, unabated gluttony on Lapis's part was leading to a heightened productivity on Peridot's part.

"Lil' help, Peridot?" Lapis nodded up at her roommate as she finished the fourth pizza, and with a hum and a nod Peridot took the empty box and handed her the fifth pizza box.

Peridot knew she should be concerned... But maybe she could get used to this Lapis.

She was certainly growing on her.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to MasterArchfiend for suggesting this idea!  
> I'm also entirely unapologetic over the pun at the end there.


	4. Husky Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's taken an interest in ridding the bit of nature she calls home of its garbage --- unfortunately, there's more than she bargained for.

CW: Mild chub/burping

Jasper squatted down, narrowing her eyes at the little pit of garbage. Yet another place where the trash had naturally accumulated over time, and another little pocket for her to take care of. Metal cans, plastic bottles, paper towels, all sorts of bits of trash were picked up and tossed into her mouth. She barely gave it a moment's thought, chewing and swallowing with a firm gulp to add it to the soft mass that was her gut. It hung over the waistband of her rust-red spats, gurgling and churning as it processed the new addition to her mass.  
Eating things proved to be doubly beneficial, as it did serve to boost her energy in large amounts of consumption and it let her get rid of all the junk clogging up her living space. The only hitch in the strongfat gem's plans was that humans _suck,_ and the amount of garbage in her area seemed unending. Every time she cleared one area she ended up stumbling upon another, and her waistline was paying for it.

She'd easily put on one hundred pounds in no more than a few weeks, and as she was ever-expanding her claim on the land, her waistline would expand right alongside it.

She picked up a bottle of some kind of cleaning liquid, biting off the cap and gulping down the bitter substance. Once it was sitting squarely in her stuffed and sloshing belly, she chewed up the container as well. Jasper was more than aware of her bloated gut as she rubbed it, but she figured it would just be another goal for her: burn it all off and become stronger than ever! Surely, she could turn all of that raw energy into power for her benefit! She had no intentions of losing to anyone, fusion or otherwise!

"Mhh.." Jasper leaned against the boulder beside her, stomach loudly gurgling as some of the chemicals mixing within reacted poorly. A rather acrid, chemical belch escaped Jasper as her soft gut became a bit fuller and more taut --- this process repeated itself for a little while, resulting in a very pregnant-looking Jasper who felt uncomfortably bloated.  
 _'That's enough for today...'_ Jasper groaned, trudging back towards the cave she called home while nursing her belly. _'Next time I run into this problem, I'll beat it into the ground. I won't be felled by some garbage.'_ The gem couldn't drop her bravado, even as she let out little belches whenever the pressure became too much.

Jasper led a simple life after peace was brought to the galaxy, but you'd be remiss to say it isn't interesting.


	5. Pearl's Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has always enjoyed making pies. When she finally bites back her reservations and gives one of her creations a taste, though, she realizes that she's been missing out on one of the best parts about making pie.

Pearl hummed a tune to herself as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the mess her cooking had made while the pie in the oven was coming close to completion. With all of her work done early, and everyone else busy at Little Homeschool or off doing their own thing, Pearl was left to her own devices. She figured, why not bake a pie for the others? Not all of the gems would eat it, but she could bet on Steven and Amethyst to take a fair share of it --- they always spoke very highly of her pies.  
The oven dinged, prompting Pearl to open it up and retrieve the pie from within. The tray was hot to the touch, but being a gem her resistance to temperatures and extremes allowed her to carry it with only the mildest amount of discomfort. She set the pie on the counter, stowing the tray back in the oven and setting the second pie she'd prepared atop it. In the past, one pie had proven to be barely enough --- with Steven older now, and Amethyst's appetite as voracious as ever, Pearl thought it better to air on the side of caution.

In a short time, the blackberry pie had cooled, and Pearl found herself experiencing a kind of curiosity she never expected... As she gazed at her handiwork, proud of its perfect look and its very pleasant smell, she recalled a bit of human knowledge she'd picked up some time back: a good bit of eating was linked to the look and smell of food, and oftentimes the smell of something strongly influenced the taste. So, if the pie smelled _this_ good, it made Pearl wonder (even if only for the shortest of moments) if the pie _tasted_ this good.  
An absurd thought which she was quick to push away. Eating was _disgusting!_ So messy, and the way humans... processed it! But at the same time, she was a gem... couldn't she simply have her body process the food entirely, leaving no waste behind? Why this had never occurred to her in the past, she didn't know --- it made her consider if Amethyst processed her food much in the same way. Having extra energy to burn would be beneficial for Amethyst, after all.  
Pearl's gaze lingered on the pie for a little longer, before her curiosity won and her resolve gave in. With a bit of nervousness she fetched a plate and silverware, grabbing a knife to cut out a very thin slice of the pie --- no more than 1/32 of the entire thing. With such a small piece, if she didn't enjoy it then nothing much would go to waste at least!

There was trepidation in her movements as the white gem cut into her slice with the fork, and she was actually trembling as she brought it to her mouth. Years of self-conditioning and habit made this feel so wrong, hearkening back to the incident as Alexandrite at the dinner party with the Maheswarans. Perhaps due to being of one mind, and not having anyone to argue with, unlike back then Pearl did succeed in eating without too much issue. As she chewed up the pie, her hard-light taste buds were brought to life with the powerful flavor of her pie!  
She pressed her palm against the counter, letting out a surprised moan of delight at how delicious it was! She'd really outdone herself with this pie, because if she thought the smell was good the taste was amazing! Before Pearl knew it, she'd eagerly finished off her narrow slice of pie and was going to cut another tiny slice.  
_'I will say, if it's my own cooking then human cuisine isn't quite as bad as I remember it.'_ It helped that she had more time and practice with cooking than any human culinary master, for sure. One more slice turned into two, though, and with each slice the size grew to more standard levels. Despite her newfound ravenous appetite, Pearl didn't get a crumb or a smudge of pie on her face as she impulsively ate the entire thing!

Pearl put a hand on her stomach, which felt rather full now, and let out a very content sigh. She hated to admit it, but that pie was utterly delicious! It was embarrassing to realize she ate the entire thing on her own -- a feat reserved for Amethyst, in most cases -- but that shame was melted away as she scraped up the little scraps from the pie tin and popped them into her mouth on the fork. They melted in her mouth and returned her briefly to the blissful state of eating, before reality hit her once more.

"O-oh stars..." Pearl blushed, picking up the picked-clean pie tin and bringing it over to the sink to wash it up. _'I can't believe I ate the whole thing...! I'll have to prepare another so that way there's still two when the others get back!'_ Pearl gathered her ingredients once again, but as she did she found herself unconsciously pulling together ingredients for _two_ more pies...

* * *

"Mhh- **urp-!** " Pearl slouched back in her seat on the couch, her stuffed round belly gurgling with the several pies contained within. A stack of discarded pie tins sat atop the coffee table, crumbs and some pie filling being the only remnants from Pearl's massive meal.

Ever since Pearl tasted that pie a short while back, she'd found herself eating them more and more. Their flavor, their texture, and even their taste all just struck Pearl in a way that made it impossible to stop her once she started. Every day she'd begun to make and eat at least one or two pies for herself, with the number only increasing as the days went on. The others were wary of where this was going, but Amethyst seemed glad that Pearl was finally indulging, and living a little. Pearl knew she was being affected by her eating, but given the peacetime the world -- no, the universe -- now found itself in, she saw little reason to stop.

Pearl's trim belly was replaced by a massive, pale ball of squishy flesh. It was roughly inline with a beachball in its size, but much more wobbly and water-balloon-like in shape. Currently it was much rounder, though, given its stuffed state. Situated atop her belly was a set of big and wobbly breasts, either one large enough to rival her head in size. Her choice of attire now caused her to show off a generous amount of cleavage, with the small V in her top looking much larger stretched across her bust. Her lower body was hit fairly hard as well, her pole-thin legs becoming generously thick even by human standards, even if her other assets outshined them. Her pants were stretched tight over her body, threatening to tear any day now as their limits were being tested.

Pearl gazed up as a team of four Holo-Pearls apporached. One picked up the empty pie tins and returned to the kitchen, two of the others setting down stacks of hot pie while the last one situated itself besides Pearl herself. She leaned her head back, sighing blissfully as the Holo-Pearl beside her began to grope and massage her belly, while the two that had set down the many pies began to feed her spoonfuls of the stuff. This was the first day she employed her holographic selves to do her bidding, and given she'd already hit her usual daily pie consumption and had a good three times as many left to eat...  
Pearl would worry about the results of that later. For now, she let herself moan in delight, chewing and swallowing with barely a moment's reprieve before two more spoonfuls were simultaneously popped into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by MasterArchfiend --- he gave a good few Pearl suggestions, so it's possible you guys will see more Pearl material from me in the very neat future. She's one of my favorite gems to write this kind of stuff for as well, so that helps.


	6. Peridot || Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has been steadily packing on the pounds for some time, and to say it's had an impact on her mobility would be a _massive_ understatement... almost as massive as her!

"Lazuli, I need some assistance!"

Lapis perked up, hopping down from her perch on the second floor of the barn where she'd been watching TV. The blue gem was chubby, if not borderline fat. Her stomach hung a few inches over the waistband of her skirt, obscuring a share of the dark triangle across it. Her top hugged tightly to two generously-portioned D-sized breasts, squished somewhat uncomfortably within the fabric as the attire was attuned to her once-flat size. Her thighs and rear were quite plump as well, causing the skirt to fit very snugly no matter how she sat.  
She hadn't intended to put on any of this weight, but with Peridot being so influential on her appetite, it was bound to effect her waistline.

Speaking of, the green gem was quite big herself. Easily over 500 pounds, the short gem had managed to pack on a shocking amount of pounds in mere months from her eating! A fat belly that quaked with every movement spilled over her fat lap, serving as a very large weight that made most-everything more effortful for Peridot. Her own breasts threatened to burst free from her attire, despite the fact that she'd enlarged it several times now --- it wasn't hard to see why though, as either breast was big enough that they could be mistaken for actual melons! Rooting her to her place on the futon was a very large derriere, looking like two small beanbag chairs stuck to her fat frame. Fat legs stuck out from her butt, with the fatty limbs so thick and laden with the adipose that her stubby feet were almost completely invisible at the bottoms.  
"I need your assistance in standing. I've been trying for some time now and it seems that my techniques all fail." Peridot's face looked flush, and if Lapis paid close attention she could hear the huffing and puffing her girlfriend was trying so hard to suppress.

Lapis let out a chuckle, the chubby blue gem reaching out and taking Peridot's plumped-up hands in hers. "I'm not at all surprised, given how big you're getting. When you eat enough that you're heavier by the end of the day than you were at the start it's going to make adapting impossible." Her water wings formed from her gem, and she lifted herself up and back while pulling Peridot. The two grunted as they strained to bring her to her feet, the sound of dual thudding and the intense wobbling of Peridot signalling them when they succeeded.  
Lapis landed on the floor, her wings disappearing as she looked over the shorter gem. Peridot wasn't a blob, no --- she wasn't that formless yet. But it was a little harder to tell where certain things ended and began. Lapis noticed the way those love handles melded with other folds, how thigh invisibly met with ass-flesh and the way back fat seemed to blend in just as well. Though once upon a time it made Lapis feel strange, now she felt something more overtly positive towards it. Of course, it was inevitable. She'd love Peridot no matter the shape she was, but something about this new shape she was becoming was _especially_ enticing...

"It might be time for me to cut back on my portion sizes..." Peridot took a very slow step forward, barely moving a few inches and setting off another wobble about her frame. "My short stature combined with all of this weight means I've hit the mobility cap far sooner than a gem or human taller than myself. Perhaps if I had my limb enhancers I would have a more promising chance at movement, but though I could squeeze into the hand enhancers I have doubts that I would be able to properly connect the leg enhancers -- the important ones in this equation -- to my swollen limbs." Peridot blushed as Lapis hugged her from the side, shamelessly giving that flab a little squeeze and jiggle.

"I don't know, Peri... you made me get an awful lot of food for you last week, and we really _should_ get rid of it as soon as possible." Lapis hummed. "We don't want Steven to find out how I... acquired it. Do we?" Lapis gave that lardy belly a rub, slowly but surely easing Peridot back towards the couch, unbeknownst to the green gem.

"I suppose so. Not to mention that given my state of mobility there shouldn't be much of a difference between dieting now or in a week-!" Peridot gasped as she was lightly pushed back onto the futon, which creaked and groaned under the flabby impact. Once again she was rooted to the couch, this time a little less comfortably as her breasts pushed up into her chin. "L-lapis, I've fallen-!"

"I know, doofus." Lapis replied with a smirk, leaning in and placing a soft kiss atop Peridot's gem. "You shouldn't be trying to move around, you'll just exhaust yourself. You already poofed once from over-exertion..." Lapis pulled a cake from the nearby pile of foods, taking a slice from within and holding it towards Peridot. The green gem's cheeks were a dark green as she opened her mouth, chocolate smudging her face and lips as she took a big bite from it. "Attagirl... Now, let's see if we can get this haul of food down within only three or four days... Then you can decide if you still want to diet."  
Lapis hummed, taking a smaller (but still generous) bite of the slice for herself before feeding Peridot the rest of the piece. Chewing and swallowing with an embarrassed but content sigh, Peridot relaxed.

Maybe dieting wasn't such a high-priority objective as she'd thought... so long as Lapis was around, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Chubbidot for suggesting this chapter's premise!


	7. Rose's Roundness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl convinced Rose to pack on the pounds over the past few decades in an attempt to keep any more men from falling for the Gem... but what happens when this backfires due to one man's unorthodox preference for the blob of a Rose Quartz?

**CW:** Contains XSSBBW, Hyper-immobile, XWG, Slob, and consumption of non-food substances.

It seemed like a good idea at the time! Pearl could tell men were already slightly off-put by the existing padding about Rose's midsection, so she figured that pushing Rose beyond that would only serve to benefit Pearl. After all, if Rose went long enough without attention from the earthling men, then perhaps she would finally turn to Pearl! Not only that, but Pearl didn't quite mind a much larger Rose (or the image of such a thing in her head, at least), so it would be a win-win!  
Under the guise of making Rose _more_ attractive to the natives, Pearl convinced the leader of the Crystal Gems that her best bet would be to become as fat and slobby as she could! Of course, Rose suggested shapeshifting at first, but Pearl quickly shot this down with the excuse that it could be too great a strain on her gem. In reality, Pearl knew that shapeshifted fat could be snapped away with a moment's thought... while weight put on by overeating, much like a human might, would be permanent. That much was clear from the way Amethyst had plumped up a bit over the years, with no signs of it ever reverting.

It started off rather slow, as -- being a Diamond in disguise -- it took a lot of calories to affect Rose's body. Rose was doing her best to pack on the pounds, however spending so much time on missions and scouring the planet for corrupted gems meant she was usually much too busy. This resulted in Pearl having to convince Rose to stay back from missions, lest her plan take too long to come to fruition. While Rose was relaxing in her room in the Temple, two Holo-Pearls would go back and forth from the strawberry battlefield to Rose, feeding her massive strawberry after massive strawberry.  
This new method bore fruit quickly, as within a month Rose already sported a good ten or twenty extra pounds. This pleased Pearl, but it wasn't _nearly_ enough, especially with how it only seemed to enhance Rose's hourglass figure in its weight distribution. Now, it was only Garnet and Amethyst going on missions, as Pearl herself oversaw the feeding. Though reluctantly, Pearl began to incorporate non-food items into Rose's meals. Due to how little of the objects could be used for energy, most-all of the matter eaten would be converted into 'fat' on Rose's hard light form.  
So, amidst her constant feast of strawberries, Rose would be fed anything from motor oil and miscellaneous chemicals to certain stones and metals. There was an added benefit to this lowering of standards, being that Pearl saw Rose begin to edge towards the more slobbish nature that she hoped to accompany the growth. When a bit of strawberry or oil or anything of the sort splattered on her form she didn't bother fixing it, and the crumbs and debris from her meals began to gather up between the growing melons Rose called breasts.

Months went by and turned into years, Rose's waistline steadily burdgeoning outward as many changes -- both physical and mental -- began to come. Rose discarded her dress for the more standard Quartz attire, due to the greater level of comfort it brought and the fact that the skintight suit wouldn't get in the way. It stretched ever-tighter over her frame as her weight moved from the triple digits into the quadruples, the half-ton gem able to waddle about with relative ease as her strength pushed the mobility cap much higher.  
Rose opted for non-edible substances more and more frequently, soon becoming stained in various liquids and greases as she chugged and guzzled things like oil and even radioactive waste by the barrelfull --- at least an added benefit of all this was the way they were helping the environment, Pearl thought.

Rose was becoming lazier, and in a way she was becoming harder to recognize at all as the gem she used to be. Whereas she used to be full of energy, lively and all-around a bubbly person, Rose was very subdued and lethargic. She rarely left her room in the temple, as shapeshifting herself down to squeeze through the door proved too tedious for her. What's more, she slurred her words and almost constantly had to have some sort of food or otherwise "food" in her mouth. Pearl was admittedly quite content, being allowed to massage and grope at Rose's ever-growing body without complaint from the gem.

It was when Rose found she could no longer stand up without shapeshifting that Pearl wondered if perhaps things were going too far. Rose weighed several tons, and her gut was so big that it spilled out in front of her like a pool of fat. Her feet had been absorbed into the fat of her lower legs, and her thighs were so thick that even if she could stand it would be up in the air as to whether she could overcome the friction or not. A set of gargantuan breasts threatened to shred her uniform, which struggled to keep up in matching Rose's growth after fifty years straight of weight gain

"Mhhuh..." Rose belched, groping at the fat of her gut with a hand so laden with fat that it was barely functional anymore. "Ppuuurhl..." Rose slurred, dull stars shining in her eyes as Pearl heaved a massive helping of ice cream (Rose's latest craving) in a barrel up for the woman. "Thank yah'..." Rose greedily dug in with her hands, stuffing it in her mouth and adding to the dangerous amount of food and drink digesting inside of her.

"Rose, do you think that perhaps you've grown... big enough?" Pearl suggested timidly, noting the way Rose hesitated before returning to scarfing down her ice cream. "It's just... I don't believe our plan is working, as if anything since you began this you haven't encountered even a single human male, have you?" As much as she hated to use _that_ as a reason for Rose to stop, Pearl needed to nip this in the bud before it got any worse. Maybe, just maybe, Rose being a Diamond meant she could burn this off. Too much more, though, and it seemed like her _mind_ was going to go, lost in the gluttonous madness of doing nothing but eating for half a century

"Mmmaybe..." Rose tossed the empty container aside, burping and wiping her grease-and-cream stained face with an equally messy hand. "How long have I been at this, anyways?" Hunger satisfied, the slur seemed to soften.

"Oh, about... fifty earth years." Pearl admitted nervously, watching Rose's eyes go small and her jaw on her fat face go slack.

"F-fifty... years!? I-I knew it was long, but not that long! P-pearl, help me stand, I gotta g-get up, I gotta-" Rose struggled against her fat quite vigorously, but she would only get to her feet once Pearl enlisted the help of a couple fused Holo-Pearls, who managed to lug Rose to her feet. True to prediction, Rose was barely capable of shuffling forward, both due to the thickness of her thighs and the girth and heft of her belly.  
"Oh st-stars, what have I done to myself...? There's no way any man would like me _this_ big!" Rose had gotten too caught up in how good it felt to eat to notice just how much she had eaten and how it had affected her. Now, it was all catching up at once, and she felt rather foolish.

"Even if that's true... _I_ don't mind you like this, Rose..." Pearl remarked with a soft tone, blushing as the faintest smile appeared on Rose's face.

"Aww, Pearl... I'd hug you if I could reach you." Rose gave a soft chuckle. "I've really gotten myself into a mess... and to make matters worse, I'm already getting hungry again. Pearl, do you think, before we work on fixing this, you could grab me some-"

Rose didn't even finish her sentence before Pearl retrieved another large barrel's worth of ice cream from her gem. Rose giggled excitedly. She'd eat first, then worry about fixing this later...!

* * *

Rose was shocked when she found that -- even at this size -- there were still men who liked her. If not men, at least one man. Rose didn't expect to run into Greg, the waddling blob of a gem having been doing laps across the beach in an effort to shed her weight. Greg had been scouting the beach for the best place to set up for his concert, ant their paths happened to cross. After Greg woke up -- having passed out from shock at the sight of Rose -- he couldn't stop openly ogling and admiring her form. She didn't even stop him from taking some experimental gropes and rubs, though she blushed deeply as he remarked a quick dip in the ocean _might_ do her some good (more from the smell than the messiness, oddly enough).  
Greg seemed content to join Rose in her exercise, walking along the beach with her and getting to know each other. He was mystified at the stories she had to tell, meanwhile she found herself mystified by how much the man had been able to do with his life in such a short span of time. She'd been eating for longer than he'd been alive, how crazy was that!  
Though they had to part ways when it came time for his concert, it was far from the last time they'd meet. No, in fact, the next time she saw him would be the very same night, following the concert... and from there, things only got more interesting.

"Greg, are you-" Rose moaned against the slice of cake being pushed into her mouth, the gem completely immobile and trapped in her temple room thanks to the past five years of feeding on Greg's part. "-sure we should keep doing this? I was already growing so quickly before we met, and now with both you _and_ Pearl doing this to me, I don't think I've _stopped_ growing." Rose had noticed Pearl return to feeding with a vigor once Greg arrived, oblivious to the fact that Pearl intended to make her so big Greg found her unappealing despite his preferences. Greg, meanwhile, simply wanted to see how big he could get Rose, no matter how long it took!

"Come on, Rose. You told me you were doin' this for fifty years before you met me. What's ten or twenty more?" Greg joked, stuffing another piece of cake into his immobile girlfriend's mouth. She blushed, attempting and failing to shrug her massive flabby shoulders while giving a cake-muffled laugh. "I guess you're right." She giggled after swallowing, once more opening her mouth for more cake as Greg continued to feed her.

With not one, but two feeders, Rose was sure to keep swelling for the forseeable future. Though she did miss her mobility, Rose found herself content with the future laid out before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to this chapter's concept goes to Quietman!


	8. Cooking with Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst has been taking cooking seriously and Pearl tries to be supportive, even if her pants struggle to do the same for her.

"Wha'dya think? Is the chocolate better, or the red velvet?" Amethyst practically beamed at Pearl, two large plates sitting empty before the white gem where two tall cakes had once been.

"Mh- _urp-_ " Pearl covers her mouth, blushing at the impolite noise and swallowing down a second burp that had followed close behind. "They're both _very_ good, Amethyst..." Pearl slid a hand under the table, massaging her soft and stuffed belly to ease the tightness she felt. "But I'd have to say I'm partial to the red velvet..."

It had been a few months since Amethyst first began to try cooking --- seriously, that is. Amethyst was always a chef at heart, even if her concoctions were usually toxic or repulsive to anyone other than herself. Recently though, she'd taken a more genuine interest in cooking and baking. Pearl had stumbled across Amethyst reading (yes, _reading._ ) a book about cooking and how to improve one's cooking ability, and from there she ended up getting roped into the purple gem's progress. Over the course of the following months she provided advice, critique, and -- very reluctantly, at first -- even served as a taste tester. Unfortunately, it was beginning to have an effect on her waistline.  
Pearl's form had always been lithe; it was slim and tall, allowing her to move with a degree of grace that most would struggle to attain. Now, though, she had a pleasant layer of padding over most-all of her figure. Her flat stomach was replaced by a persistent food baby, which when bloated as it was now made her look pregnant. Above her stomach were a couple of perky breasts, which though modest were a good cup size or two larger than Pearl's once-near nonexistent chest had been. Her thighs and rear gained a serious amount of plushness to them as well, oftentimes brushing together even if only slightly when the white gem was moving about.

Amethyst noticed these physical changes in her friend, but she assumed that if Pearl was uncomfortable with them that she'd speak up. After all, in Amethyst's experience she never had an issue voicing her grievances even when _nobody_ wanted to hear them. Here though, she seemed almost oblivious. She never commented on her added heft, feigning surprise when it was pointed out to her and even denying that she'd grown much at all once or twice. Whether it was denial or if she simply didn't believe it was that bad was up for debate, but Pearl was _definitely_ getting bigger.  
What was stranger, though, was that Amethyst actually liked it! Her testing portions for Pearl had gone from small bites, to small meals, to big enough that any normal person would be stuffed to bursting after eating it. Pearl commented on the large sizes once or twice, but it was always while gladly obliging in eating every last bite. It was rare anything more than crumbs would be left on a plate when Pearl was done, and when she didn't finish a meal it was because it was the tenth one that day that Amethyst had her try.

"Awesome. That just means I've gotta whip up another couple of cakes. I want to find out what kind of filling works best with the red velvet- actually, wait. I gotta make three. I wanna try vanilla, chocolate, _and_ strawberry." Amethyst scooped up the empty plates from the table, depositing them in the sink before gathering up ingredients for the next cakes.

Pearl, meanwhile, slouched back in her seat and let out another bloated burp. _'Oh stars... why do I get the feeling that after we decide which filling works, she's going to go onto what icing compliments it best...'_ Despite it's stuffed state, Pearl's stomach growled. Maybe a little more cake wouldn't be too bad... if it made Amethyst happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to MasterArchfiend for the suggestion!  
> Tried to do something with a bit more brevity here. It's a very short and simple scene but I want to challenge myself to be capable of making short engaging scraps like this. Please let me know what you thought of this attempt and if there's anything in particular about it that you liked most!


	9. Pearl's Diet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl can't figure out why her diet is failing and the 8 pounds she tried to drop has increased instead.

Pearl trailed her hands over the soft, jiggly gut she sported. The plump breasts that sat where her once-flat chest had been. She gazed down at her thighs, so thick that her ever-present thigh gap had recessed into nothingness. Her clothes hugged every fold and curve, and if she had to guess she was easily into the 200 pound range by human standards.  
She just... didn't get it! Why was it so hard to lose this weight?

_'I knew it was a mistake to give into Amethyst's pleading.'_ She lifted her shirt, letting the creamy flesh of her gut hang out in the open air. Her hands carefully rubbed and kneaded it, the white gem finding something oddly comforting about the motion as she reflected. _'It's never "just one bite" with her. I should've known she'd find a way to make me eat that entire thing... but I just don't understand why it's only getting worse.'_ Since the day Amethyst convinced Pearl to eat an entire table's worth of foods to 'get over her fear of it', Pearl had been steadily on the uptick in her weight.  
At first, it had only been something like eight pounds --- a small amount, inconsequential and easy to lose if she put her mind to it. The problem being, no matter how hard she tried to lose the weight there was always a certain purple someone making sure she only put on more.

If Pearl tried to go without eating altogether -- business as usual, she'd call it -- Amethyst would tempt her and convince her with the foods Pearl had admitted to having at least a slight enjoyment for. If she tried to game the system by eating salads and fruits, Amethyst would become a feeding machine: constantly bringing the food in question to Pearl until she'd end up a couple of pounds heavier _regardless_ of how healthy the food may be.

Pearl's cheeks went blue as she considered just how _easy_ she'd become when it was with Amethyst. Once upon a time, she and the shorter gem were constantly at odds --- at each others' throats whether verbally or physically. Now, though, Amethyst somehow had Pearl wrapped around her finger, and despite how aware she was of this it was hard for her to resist. Amethyst just wanted her to indulge, to live a little. That's what she said every time Pearl voiced concerns about her meal portions, or when she felt so stuffed and ready to burst with a new platter of food before her.

She knew _exactly_ why her diet was failing...

Pearl perked up as she heard a knocking on the bathroom door, quickly yanking her shirt down over her gut and containing its plush padding once more.

"Hey, P'! I just got back from the Big Donut, and I have a pretty big surprise for you~!" Amethyst's voice rang through the door, her singsongy tone filling Pearl with a mix of excitement and dread. A surprise from the Big Donut could mean many things, but a _big_ surprise could only mean a few... Either it was a dozen of Pearl's _favorite_ donut, or Amethyst had bought out the entire shop's worth of donuts...

Either way, Pearl was already moving to open the door before she knew what had gotten into her. Her stomach growled, and from the powerful smell of sweet and savory alike upon exiting the bathroom she knew instantly which answer for the surprise was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to Master Archfiend for suggesting this chapter!


	10. Gluttonous Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst discovers that Garnet is the biggest glutton of them all one late night.

"Ugh, I can't _believe_ her!" Amethyst kicked a rock angrily as she stormed through her room, frustration etched into her face and a scowl on her lips. Why did Pearl think she could just waltz in here and rearrange her room whenever she wanted? Better yet --- why had it become so hard for Amethyst to say no to her!! Instead, the purple gem simply said 'fine' and stormed off in a huff, all the while Pearl coo'ed about how she would "thank her later". As if!!  
_'Maybe Steven hasn't gone to bed yet. I can call him and see how his trip is going.'_ Amethyst tried to distract herself from the frustration she felt, fishing her phone out of the pocket of her jeans as she reached the door. She dialed Steven's number, the Temple door opening to reveal the dimly-lit beach house.

_Rrrring, rrrring!_

_"Hello...? Amethyst...?"_ Steven's groggy voice rang through the phone when he answered.

"Heyy, Ste-man! I didn't wake ya', right?" Amethyst chirped, her mood taking a 180 at the sound of Steven's voice.

" _I mean, you might've... but it's fine. It's only..."_ A pause. "... _four in the morning._ "

"...Oops! Eheh, sorry 'bout that..." Amethyst let out a little guilty laugh, rubbing the back of her neck and gazing at the floor.

" _All good. Is everything okay?_ " Amethyst could hear Steven shifting in his bed, no doubt starting to sit up.

_Clang._

Amethyst's eyes shot up to the kitchen at the sound of something dropping. At the sight before her, her pupils turned to dots, and a hot blush spread across her face. "...U-uh, hey, I'm real sorry that I woke ya' up Steven. But uh- gotta go!" Amethyst hung up the phone almost instantly, despite the suddenly alert and confused questioning of Steven on the other end.

Garnet was leaned against the counter, all three of her eyes wide and a warm blush on her own face as she realized she was caught in the act. A _massive_ gut, hanging down to her knees, had replaced the usually-trim midriff she sported; not only that, but it (along with the rest of her) was covered in an array of stains and crumbs.  
"Amethyst-!" Garnet belched, cutting herself off. "Y-you weren't supposed to see this...!" She hadn't seen Amethyst coming out in any of the more possible paths of future vision... but then again, ever since Pearl and Amethyst started to get more _affectionate_ it had become harder to predict them. No doubt this was Pearl's doing.

"See what?" Amethyst made her way around the counter and into the kitchen, giving Garnet's stuffed gut a whack and forcing another burp from the fusion. "See you gorging yourself on the entire kitchen's worth of food? Is this why sometimes the stuff in the kitchen is entirely different from one day to the next?" It definitely made sense to Amethyst now, though what didn't make sense was _Garnet_ of all people being such an unrestrained glutton!

"Maybe- I just..." Garnet took a breath, counting to ten. If she worked herself up too much she might defuse, and she could already imagine how much harder it would be for Ruby and Sapphire to carry such large guts rather than herself. Granted, it was a strangely appealing thought, but that was besides the point. "...Do you remember the time you were trying to convince me to give eating a real try?" Garnet habitually flicked her hand, visor reappearing over her eyes in an attempt to hide some of the embarrassment on her face.

"Ugh, yeah. You blew me off and then told me to re-evaluate my priorities as a Crystal Gem. It was cold, man." It'd been a long time ago, before Steven was born. She had long since forgiven Garnet for it, but man did it sting to have the memory dredged back up.

"...Well, I did try. At the time there weren't many places I could get food, so I resorted to nights binging in the strawberry battlefield." Garnet's stomach churned and groaned, and another burp left her. She supported her gravid gut with both hands, thumbs lightly rubbing back and forth on it as she spoke. "It was _amazing._ I'd never felt such bliss, getting so full to the point that I had to lay there and wait for it to digest before i could move." Garnet shut her eyes, moaning lightly at the sheer memory of that first time.  
"It was exhilarating. I wanted to do it again... so I did. Whenever I was stressed, or whenever things were slow, I'd go and I'd eat. Sometimes it'd be the strawberry battlefield, and other times I would find food through _other means._ "

"So _that's_ why Beach City would have massive sprees of food theft... hey! Pearl blamed _me_ for those!" Amethyst huffed, giving Garnet's belly a firm jab with her finger. She smirked victoriously as Garnet groaned, her knees buckling and a particularly loud belch leaving her. "Serves ya' right. So... what, you've just been doing this for years? Wouldn't that show on, well..." Amethyst gestured to her own pleasantly plump body, the strongfat gem having not always been _quite_ as plush as she was now.

"I found that by going out on solo missions and pushing myself, I could comfortably counteract the weight gain. When that didn't suffice, I'd go out and exercise using each of my gem abilities in various ways --- I found the most effective way was to channel Ruby and Sapphire's powers through my fused body and create then destroy constructs of ice." Garnet shrugged lightly. She'd figured out early on that there needed to be a check and balance to her eating if she wanted to keep it under wraps. She thought Amethyst was trying to do the same with how hard she sometimes pushed herself.

"Wow..." Amethyst glanced over to the counters. There was still a plentiful amount of food left, and Garnet didn't exactly look like she was starving... "Mind if I join ya'?"

Garnet smirked, making a light gesture to the remaining food. "It's all yours. I'll just be here." Garnet casually slid down to the floor, the smallest groan of relief escaping her as her gut came to rest upon the cool tile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to ReconNow for suggesting this chapter!


	11. Lethargy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst's weight has gotten out of control, and the side-effects of her heft have become unavoidable. [NOT A REQUEST]

"Amethyst, could you come outside and help me?" Pearl called out, trying her best to hold a piece of metal bracing in place against one of the house's support pillars while also trying to fasten it in place. It was just too much for one person to do, if they wanted it done perfect --- and this is Pearl, so of course she'd want it to be as perfect as possible.  
"..." Pearl frowned a little when she got no reply. "Amethyst, I _know_ you're on that couch! You're always there or in the kitchen, so I know you can hear me!" No reply met Pearl's words, save for the crashing of the ocean waves upon the shore. With an exasperated sigh, she released the brace and let it fall to the side. "I swear- _Amethyst!_ " Pearl screamed out, stomping up the steps and into the house with irritation on her face.

"Mhhuh... I hear ya', why y'gotta shout, P'..." Amethyst groaned out, licking the sticky, sugary crumbs from her lips as she lay on the couch. Her eyelids hung heavy with lethargy, a tired look on her face as she sluggishly scooped a handful of what appeared to be raw sugar cubes into her mouth.

"I have to shout because you clearly can't come when you're called!" Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "It's bad enough that you've let yourself get so out of shape, but I refuse to let you lounge around and do absolutely noting --- especially when the work I'm doing is _caused_ by your little weight gain!" She gestured firmly at the door. "Now, get up and help me secure the metal bracing, or I'm going to have Garnet drag you out there!"

"Relax!" Amethyst belched, sucking down a 2-liter of soda like nobody's business and stretching. Her fatty arms pressed against either side of her face as she did so, squishing her soft cheeks in return. "I'll help ya' put up the bracing, lemme just..." Amethyst grunted, trying to sit up and failing. A ripple of motion passed through her fatty frame, her massive gut wobbling as it hung over the edge of the couch with its immense heft. She fought against the mass of adipose, working up a sweat but unable to move.  
"Nah, looks like I'm stuck, P'." Amethyst shrugged, her heavy breasts wobbling about in her much-too-small top. It barely covered her massive breasts, which were so heavy with fat that they'd taken to sliding towards her fatty armpits now.

"Oh, you are just _unbelievable_ , Amethyst!" Pearl's voice was growing more shrill, and she stomped right up to the purple gem. She grabbed her nearer pudgy hand with both of her own slender ones, gripping it tightly and pulling to try and force Amethyst to her feet. It was a shockingly difficult endeavor though --- though she tried and tried, she was barely making any ground.  
"C-come on, you...!" Pearl hissed, pressing her foot into the couch and trying to leverage Amethyst up.

"Don't hurt yourself, it ain't worth." Amethyst replied coolly, finding her attempts more amusing than anything. If Amethyst couldn't lift herself, what made Pearl think she had any chance?

"Gah-!" Pearl began to make ground, Amethyst feeling her body pivoting forward. Her belly was pressing into itself, its folds growing more prominent as Pearl tugged with all her might. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to get Amethyst up...! Or, Amethyst would fall back with a heavy thud, and the force of the motion would yank Pearl forward.  
She reached out, hands sinking into soft flesh as she tried to brace herself only to end up prone atop the mass of purple flesh. She sank a short ways into it, laying on Amethyst much like one would do to a water bed. It felt like one too, with the way she was lightly bobbing atop the fat gut she'd been trying to move a moment ago.  
Her face was burning with a blue blush, all semblance of language failing her as all she could do was stammer. If gems had ears Amethyst was sure smoke would be pouring out of Pearl's, the white Gem clearly in panic mode as she struggled to process this embarrassment.

"Oh, hey there P'~" Amethyst hummed out coolly, the couch creaking as she stretched out and leaned back. "Comfortable?"

Pearl stared in flustered silence, opening her mouth and closing it before finally reluctantly nodding. "...P-perhaps. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pleasant... aside from the sweat, maybe." Pearl lifted a hand for emphasis, small droplets of sweat -- Amethyst's, of course -- dripping from her palm and fingers.

"Come on, you like it. Otherwise you'd be across the room right about now." Amethyst playfully slipped an arm around Pearl, pulling her up closer to the purple gem's fat face and smug grin. "Going through all that trouble out there, reinforcing the house instead'a makin me get off my sorry butt and work out... If I didn't know any better I'd say you _like_ how big I'm gettin'."

"D-don't be absurd, Amethyst! I simply acknowledge it would be a fruitless effort to try and get you to work out, so I haven't tried!" Pearl squirmed under Amethyst's scrutinizing gaze. If she got up and went back outside, maybe she could retain whatever shred of dignity was left... The problem was, she was quite content right where she was.

"Go on, I know you wanna do it." Amethyst nodded towards the pile of sugar cubes nestled between her left arm and breast. "Feed me."

"I will not!" Pearl hissed in reply, but the words held no bite to them as her entire face practically had become the cool hue of her blush. She looked about ready to poof!

"Hey, it ain't like I'm gonna judge ya'. Nobody has to know, P'~" Amethyst gave her a knowing look, humming smugly as she watched Pearl slowly and hesitantly reach for the sugar cube pile. "Theeere you go..." She coo'ed as Pearl scooped up a handful of cubes. She nodded at the lithe gem, and Pearl brought her hand to Amethyst's mouth. She swiftly stuffed her palm flat against the fat Gem's lips, forcing all of the sugar cubes in with a single quick motion. When Amethyst swallowed, Pearl slowly pulled her now-sticky hand back.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Amethyst chuckled lightly, swallowing back a belch. She felt burping in Pearl's face would be the wrong choice here.

"...I suppose not." Pearl muttered in reply, lightly wiping her sticky palm on Amethyst's sweaty breasts in an attempt to clean it off.

"How about this. Feed me the rest'a these, then we'll fuse into Opal and see 'bout gettin me off this couch _and_ getting those supports up. Deal?" Amethyst saw the way Pearl's eyes lit up at the mention of fusing, which -- while it was the reaction she was hoping for -- was a bit surprising given their history. She barely had a moment to think about it before more sugar was being stuffed into her mouth though, and she'd barely begun to chew before the second handful was crammed in. Granules of sugar were exhaled out of her mouth, scattering on her face and chins as she tried to swallow in time for the next big handful.  
She just hoped this wouldn't be the _only_ time Pearl fed her like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!  
> Sorry I was gone for so long, I kinda burnt myself out on Steven Universe for a little while --- I'm not sure how often I'll post chapters, but I do hope to drop the occasional one for you guys to read.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope that you don't mind my extended absence. I can't promise it won't happen again but I can promise that I'll at least try to avoid a repeat performance!


	12. Opal's Overindulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Requested by MasterArchfiend ||  
> Pearl and Amethyst form Opal on a more permanent basis when they accept their feelings for each other, but being Opal comes with its own obstacles --- namely, the obsessive gluttony!

Opal shamelessly scarfed down several donuts in rapid succession as she lay on the beach, boxes of donuts and pizza stacked to either side of her heavyset form. Her four flabby arms wobbled slightly with every movement she made to grab another helping of food, drips of sauce and crumbs of icing getting on her messy top and making their way into her bountiful cleavage.  
_'I knew a good meal was all I needed to de-stress!'_ She thought to herself with a satisfied hum, rubbing her fatty gut and admiring the jiggle its added mass gave it. Once upon a time she'd been a bit concerned about the weight she was gaining, but she reasoned that so long as it wasn't impeding her ability to move and to perform her duties that there was no sense in worrying about it! That, and she'd quickly gotten distracted by Steven bringing home a couple dozen donuts from the Big Donut... either or, really!  
Regardless, the result of her acceptance was that Opal pulled no punches when binging. She'd already eaten a frightening amount, enough to make her already large gut swell further outwards with all of the undigested heft, and she showed no signs of stopping--- not until all of this food was gone!

Her thick thighs crossed over each other as she leaned to grab a farther box, opening it and quickly folding the pizza over on itself like a bastardized version of an Italian taco. It was a sight to behold as she crammed the thing into her mouth, smearing sauce on her face in her attempts to cram the entire thing into her awaiting maw all at once. Despite the mess she made she was able to get it down in record time, greedily licking her four hands clean and using them to wipe off any of the sauce from her face that she could to repeat the process.  
_'Stars, I'm making such a mess!'_ Opal couldn't even begin to imagine how embarrassed she'd be if someone were to see her in such a state, but somehow she still loved the feeling of being so messy...! It was times like this where she could see so clearly the ways her components' personalities contrasted strongly for sure... But it didn't stop her from grabbing at another pizza and repeating the process with gusto!

It would take some time to work through the massive piles (and even the boxes it had all been contained in, if she was still hungry), but Opal didn't mind. No, the glutton simply hoped that next time she would have the sense to buy _much_ more so she could truly feel stuffed.


	13. Cream-Filled Quartz, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst convinced Rose to break into a pastry factory with her. When they come across a large vat of whipped topping and the accompanying hose used to stuff pastries, Amethyst has an evil idea.

"Come _on_ , Rose! Live a little!" Amethyst shook her hand a little, the metallic hose jingling in response to the motion. Rose made a face at the gesture, the taller Quartz hesitant to indulge when she was still very certain they weren't supposed to be here. Amethyst said she knew a guy who worked in the facility and that he'd gave them the okay, but somehow she didn't hold complete confidence in the validity of that statement --- perhaps it was the fact that Amethyst shapeshifted into a bird and flew through a window to unlock the door from inside.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that we're allowed to be in here, Amethyst?" Rose was beginning to exhaust the purple gem's patience with this question, but it was valid. _Technically_ they weren't supposed to be there, and _technically_ they were definitely breaking and entering... but that was for Amethyst to know, and Rose to find out later when it wouldn't matter.

"I'm positive, Rose! D'ya really think I'd go and get us in trouble?" Amethyst shapeshifted her arm, lengthening it so that way the hose was being held right in front of Rose's face. "Now c'mon, it'll be fun!! Just pop this in your mouth, hold it in tight, and I'll kick that baby on full blast!" She and Rose stared at each other, the latter searching for any dishonesty in the former. Fortunately for Amethyst, she was an extremely good bluff, and her reward was Rose finally relenting and taking the hose with a sigh.

"I believe you..." Rose shifted the hose to her right hand, resting the nozzle against her lip as she contemplated what she was about to do. It was horribly irresponsible, even if they _were_ allowed in here...! But Amethyst was right, she did need to live a little; it'd been so long since she just did something impulsive, something fun! Not since the incident with that one human... She could've sworn they were more flexible than that. She popped the hose in her mouth, holding it in place for good measure and giving Amethyst a thumbs up with her free hand.

"Alright, one cream-filled Rose Quartz, coming up!" Amethyst grabbed the lever that operated the pump, pulling it down harshly until it was bottomed out at maximum power. She pressed the accompanying START button below, and suddenly the pumps came to life with loud whirring and humming.

Rose had but seconds before the whipped cream was coming through the nozzle and into her mouth, a testament to the rate of flow as the hose itself was extremely long. She swallowed on reflex, the sweet and potent flavor of the whipped cream lighting up her taste buds and causing her to moan in delight. She sucked it down as quickly as it would come, her eyes shut and her lips -- wrapped around the hose -- curled into a semblance of a smile while she was being pumped full of the airy filling.  
Her stomach was beginning to plump outwards, becoming heavier with the amount of whipped cream sitting inside of it while she gulped and gulped. What's more, though, is that it wasn't just her belly that was growing. Indeed, it seemed like she really _was_ puffing up with the filling all over, her body growing all over as she was fattened by the calorically-dense substance.  
"Mmh, nnh~" Rose let out pleased moans against the hose, oblivious as her dress was growing increasingly tight on her frame. Whereas she'd been chubby before she was now squarely into the range of fat, and before long she was going to be obese! The problem was, while her body was cut out for the growth her dress was far from it. Small tears began to form throughout it, and as the stress became too great it gave way fully! It disappeared into sparkles of light all at once, exposing her nude body to the cold air and startling her!

Rose swallowed while also letting go of the house, and suddenly she found the heavy metal nozzle no longer in her mouth but in her stomach. She nearly bit down on the dense rubber tube, which was much thicker than the nozzle and firmly lodged in her mouth. With wide eyes she tried to pull it free, but found that it was caught on her teeth and wouldn't give in the slightest.  
"Mmh!" Rose turned to face Amethyst, her fattening frame wobbling slightly as she did. This caught her attention, and she looked down with wide eyes and rose-tinted cheeks to see what she was becoming: Her stomach stuck out far in front of her, hanging past her knees by this point and resting in front of her extremely-thick thighs. Atop her gut was a set of massive breasts, heavy with their new fattened and cream-filled state and hanging to either side of her stomach. She couldn't even reach around then to her nipples, which was doubly concerning --- not only was that a testament to how rediculously-big her bust was, but she felt a very odd pressure building up in her chest!

"Whoa! You really _are_ filling up like a pastry!" Amethyst cackled, finding the sight nothing short of humorous. Even as Rose's gut finally grew so big it touched the floor -- a sensation that shocked the pink-haired quartz -- Amethyst was simply poking and prodding her. "Look at you, all puffy and bloated~!" She snickered, taking pride in the way she depeened Rose's blush and caused the flustered woman to roll her eyes.  
"Don't be like that, I'm just playin'~!" Amethyst pressed a palm into Rose's gut, snickering as the immobilized woman seemed to burp against the hose in response! Her nostrils flared, the only place for the burp to escape as she moaned from the mild release of pressure. "Y'like that, huh?" Amethyst kept on pushing on Rose's belly, massaging it and groping it all the while the amount of floorspace Rose took up was steadily increasing.

Rose's arms were beginning to sink into her torso, her body so laden with "fat" and so full with cream that she was becoming a blob. Her eyes were lidded and she seemed to be in a daze, and what stuck out most to Amethyst was the way that something seemed to be leaking from Rose's breasts! It wasn't milk, it was way too thick for that --- maybe it was heavy cream... that was the stuff whipped cream was made with, right?  
There was a glint in Amethyst's eyes, as she eyed that thick substance with a little snicker. Now _this_ was going to be fun...

End, Part 1


	14. Full to Bursting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A REQUEST || Amethyst has been slowly convincing Pearl to try eating, but today seems to be a bit different... not only has she eaten, but she's eaten far too much. Pearlmethyst

"A-ame- **urp-** thyst..." Pearl's cheeks turned blue, silently cursing the burp for not staying down as she lay back on the couch. "How much- how much more food is.." She trailed off, moaning in discomfort as her taut stomach gurgled. it had been flat at the beginning of the meal, but now it spilled out over the high waist of her jeans, the buttons long since undone and letting her gut rest between her lithe thighs.

"Not much, P', you're don' great!" Amethyst fed another handful of fries to the paler gem, watching her struggle to get them down with slow chews and a heavy gulp. She felt gas rising up, but before it could come out she felt the full lips of Amethyst against her slimmer ones. Pearl's eyes went wide as she burped right into the kiss, and Amethyst pulled back with a goofy little grin on her face.  
"Smells like the fries ya've been eatin'~" She chuckled, quickly stuffing more fries into Pearl's mouth before she could say anything about what had just happened.

_'What's gotten into her? I know she can act strange and maybe a little gross, but she's stuffing me so much I feel like I could poof, and I think she just swallowed my burp..!'_ Pearl moaned lowly as her stomach churned, and with the next mouthful of food it surged out a little bit. She sluggishly rubbed the taut mass, her breaths short and quick due to the pressure being imparted on her overburdened gut.

"Just a couple of burgers left, and then we're done for the day, 'kay P~?" Amethyst picked up one of the burgers, holding it in front of Pearl's closed mouth with a smirk. After a few seconds of staring Pearl relented, opening her mouth and groaning lowly as she felt Amethyst cramming the entire burger in. Her cheeks puffed out with the smashed burger, and she struggled to chew and swallow the hunk of fast food for a solid minute and a half. When she did get it down it slid down heavy, nearly getting stuck in her throat before sitting heavy in her stomach.  
It went without saying that Amethyst giddily repeated this process with the second burger, but on the bright side when Pearl swallowed she could feel the relief of finally being done. She shut her eyes again, sucking in air and trying to ignore the dull ache in her stomach as she rubbed it. "O-oh stars, oh.. I'm so glad it's over..." Pearl let out a very loud and very shameless belch, unable to care with just her and Amethyst around to witness it. She just wanted this pressure to go away, and so all of her brainpower was focused on rubbing her stuffed gut.

Amethyst leaned in, placing another soft kiss on the pale gem's lips with a warm smile. "Good work~ Now that we know how _far_ you can go, though..." Amethyst snuggled up to Pearl, her own hands joining Pearl's in rubbing that massive gut. "...every meal should be just as big~!"

Pearl felt a mix of dread and excitement at the statement.... Why did she feel excitement?


	15. Garnet's Pet Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by ReconNow  
> Peridot enlists Garnet as her feeder, thinking that if she can gain enough weight she'll become as large as the fusion. Garnet encourages it out of fun.

Garnet scooped another spoonful of cake into Peridot's awaiting mouth, and it lasted but a moment before she'd greedily chewed and swallowed. She was wholly unphased by the speed Peridot ate at though, and she'd already had another spoon's worth at the ready. This was often how their feeding sessions went these days, with the green gem eating nonstop until there was nothing left.  
When Peridot approached her with this proposal a few months prior, Garnet had initially been inclined to shut it down. She wanted to point out the flaw in Peridot's logic: that getting fat wouldn't make her taller, just wider. Something in her said to humor it though -- Ruby, she thinks -- for entertainment's sake, though. Since then, Garnet's been feeding Peridot massive meals every day, and it's had a profound effect.

A barely mobile Peridot lay back on the couch, her gut spilling out over her lap and even hanging over the couch. Beneath it was a set of thighs that rubbed against each other with any move, challenging her ability to walk and forcing her into an awkward waddle any time she did. Atop her belly was a set of melon-like breasts which were barely contained in her much too small top, and any day now they would end up bursting free.  
"I don't- _hic_ \- get it." Peridot muttered between mouthfuls, crumbs spitting out of her mouth as she spoke. "We've been at this for months, and I've amassed a large amount of excess size _and_ energy, yet I've not grown taller in the slightest and it hasn't even resulted in any additional ease with shapeshifting!" Peridot was momentarily silenced by a rather large scoop of ice cream, some of the creamy dairy smearing on her lips as she ate. She swallowed heavily, holding out a hand to briefly deny the next spoonful... before lowering her hand and eating it anyways. She held firm on the _next_ spoonful, though.  
"I've done the math. At the start of these three months, one week, and four days, it took me precisely 6.8 seconds to shapeshift my height to match yours and I could last for merely four minutes and eleven seconds before being forced to return to normal! Now, it takes me _longer_ to shapeshift at 13.2 seconds, and I can only hold the form for half of the time I could before! If anything, this endeavor has hurt my progress rather than helped it!" Peridot let out an annoyed huff, crossing her arms atop her fat chest.

"Peridot, doing this was never going to help you with shapeshifting." Garnet stated calmly, feeding the next spoonful to her. She ate it, the penny dropping only after she'd swallowed.

"W-wait, you knew this!? Then... then why did you offer to assist me!?" Peridot's sputtered out, eyes wide.

Garnet smirked, reaching down and giving Peridot's flabby gut a grab and a jiggle. "Ruby wanted to see where it would go, and in time Sapphire warmed up to the concept as well... I found it cute, and it's been fun." She set the spoon down, massaging Peridot's expansive flesh with both of her hands. Peridot let out a surprised little noise in response, her noises beginning to melt into moans as time went on. "You can't tell me you haven't enjoyed this at all, can you?" Even with her visor blocking them, Peridot could see the knowing gaze in the future-seeing fusion's eyes.

"...It has been a quite nice experience, hasn't it?" Peridot muttered, a little nervous smile forming on her face.

Suddenly, both of their gems began to glow, and their hard light forms were next. Their glowing white forms began to meld together, something bigger than _either_ beginning to form...

Now this... _this_ was going to be a very good experience.


	16. Post-Workout Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || HUMAN AU || NOT A REQUEST ||  
> Amethyst has been working out to try and shed some of the weight she's amassed, to no avail. It might have something to do with her post-workout routine, courtesy of her lovely girlfriend. (Amedot)

Amethyst sucked in heavy breaths as she jogged on the treadmill, her heavy breasts wobbling and bouncing, slapping together with every heaving footfall. They were barely contained in her sports bra, which she'd purchased several cup sizes ago, and at this rate one of them was going to pop out before the workout was over! It didn't help that her thighs brushed against her stomach every time she moved, her fat gut throwing off her momentum and threatening to topple her any time she threw her weight too far forward. The real source of the problem, though, was her thighs! The adipose-laden tree trunks she called legs brushed against each other no matter how wide a running stance she tried to take, and every so often she'd hear a small popping sound as another thread in the seam of her leggings finally gave out.  
Sweat dripped down her tanned olive skin, pooling in her folds and soaking her workout outfit through. The sweat was the worst part for her, making her feel sticky and gross after her hour-long run. It was a necessary evil, though, if she ever wanted to shed the weight she'd amassed. She _was_ doing thirty minute runs, but despite that she'd continued to gain. When she first started working out, she'd been in the mid-200s, but now she was nearing 400 pounds with no end in sight!

"This... blows...!" She wheezed out, feeling ready to pass out as her lungs cried for more air no matter how heavily she breathed. She resisted the urge to grip onto the handles of the treadmill, not wanting to make it any easier on herself --- she needed to push herself as hard as she could, otherwise she'd be bedridden before she knew it! She cast a desperate glance to the treadmill's display to check the time left, only to let out a defeated whine at the tape she'd slapped over it to prevent herself from doing exactly that. It felt like _hours_ , yet not even a single one had passed.  
"I'm gonna... pass out...!" Amethyst choked on air, nearly falling over and proving herself right. Thankfully though, the treadmill began to slow down just in time, and Amethyst allowed herself to be carried off of the back of it where she promptly fell onto her generous rear end. Her leggings split with a furious tearing noise, but she paid no mind to it as she greedily gulped down air. She clutched at her chest as she panted, slowly sinking down onto her back despite the way it shoved her sweaty breasts up into her face.

"You okay in there, babe?" Peridot's nasally voice came from the kitchen, and though she definitely sounded concerned there was no missing that hint of amusement. The bigger Amethyst got, the more Peridot cautioned against such intense workouts for this very reason --- she was going to get hurt one of these days, regardless of how necessary it was. 

"Y-yeah, I'm just... gonna need a little help getting back up...!" Amethyst called back, shutting her eyes and letting the world around her fade She focused on her breathing, getting into a rhythm and keeping it until she finally felt like she wasn't choking anymore. _'I'm gonna have to find a different way to work out... maybe an exercise bike? Definitely less risk of fallin' off or hurtin' myself...'_   
When Amethyst opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of Peridot, the pale blonde offering a hand out to her. Amethyst took it with a grateful grin, and -- though it was a struggle, Peridot not exactly being the pinnacle of fitness or strength herself -- the two together got her standing again.

"You need to take it easier on your body, Amethyst..." Peridot fretted, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend's full lips with a frown. "You're no good to either of us if you kill yourself from overexertion. Now, sit down on the couch while I get you something to eat and drink --- you earned it after that." She firmly gestured to the couch a short ways away.

"C'mon, Peri'. If I keep eatin' then how am I supposed to lose weight?" Amethyst groaned. She was drinking those nutrient shakes for a reason! If she got her nutrients what did it matter if she ate, that was only going to create more calories for her to burn! It was for naught, though, Peridot staring pointedly until the obese woman relented with a groan. "Uuugh, fine. Only because I'm pretty sure _you'll_ pass out from stress if I don't." Amethyst slowly waddled over to the couch, barely reaching it before her legs gave out. She fell back onto it with a groan -- from both her and the couch -- and a sigh of relief. "Feels _great_ to get off my feet, though, that's for sure..."

"Good. Now, I'll be back in a moment." Peridot hurried into the kitchen, the sound of wheels rolling being heard as she came back. She situated her rolling cart besides the couch, sitting beside Amethyst with a warm grin. "Now, you know the drill, right?"

"Mmhm, 'course I do. It's only the best part of my day." Amethyst talked a lot of talk on skipping meals, but Peridot's meals combined with her feeding was just bliss. Once she was tempted, there was no stopping herself from giving into the short blonde's desires.

"Good~ " Peridot brought a large scoop of double-fudge cake to Amethyst's lips, the Latina gladly chewing it up and swallowing in time for the next. She moaned in delight at the flavor, not even considering how many empty calories she was consuming as they worked their way through an entire cake. Sweaty hands groped at her belly, massaging it idly while Peridot moved onto the next item: a pie with a very, _very_ fattening filling. It may or may not contain an entire cup of exercise calorie powder, but she'd never admit it out loud.  
"Now, isn't this better than that stupid shake?" Peridot coo'ed as they worked through the pie as well, humming as Amethyst gave a low moan and nod. "Good, I'm glad you see it my way now."

Amethyst should've noticed the pattern by now, and she certainly should've realized that these feedings were the reason she was still fattening up so quickly... but when it came to Peridot, all sense of reason left her. That's why she didn't even flinch when -- after finishing that entire cart of food -- Peridot left and returned with another cart full of various milkshakes.

"Now, it's time for dessert~" Peridot grinned, glossing over the fact that the entire previous cart had _also_ been dessert. She didn't even have to feed Amethyst here, as the fatter woman gladly grabbed at the nearest drink and began to suck it down. This left Peridot's hands free to roam and squeeze all that sweaty fat. The warm moans that she elicited from her girlfriend were like music to her ears, and Peridot had to bite back the desire to squeal with glee.  
She just had to get her a little bit heavier, and then, surely, she'd see reason and stop trying to lose weight. Then, they could enjoy her gain wholly, together.


	17. Competitive Eater, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Suggested by blobmilflover ||  
> Jasper is competitive, nothing new there. What happens when she takes that competitive nature to eating, however, leads to something _very_ new for her and her waistline.

"That's- _urp_ \- right! I win again!" Jasper gloated, her full lips curled up into a smirk. Her stomach churned, pressing into the edge of the table and pushing down against her padded and thick thighs --- it was so stuffed that it had long since exceeded the capacity of her ill-fitting tank top, which was now simply doing its best to contain her melon-sized breasts.

"Of course ya'd win when you're like, twice my size!" Amethyst hissed, her own over-filled gut sloshing and churning as she struggled to stand up. Her own frame was laden with much more fat than it once had been, a byproduct of her daily eating contests with Jasper. Now, the purple gem was practically as wide as she was tall, and even _then_ she'd proven unable to beat the taller and slimmer quartz even once.

" _I'm_ twice _your_ size? In case you haven't noticed, you're a ball'a lard, sis." Jasper chuckled, standing up with much greater ease. She was certainly fat, her over-stuffed gut hanging down to her knees and her fat ass and thighs stressing the fabric of her once-loose sweatpants, but she carried it much better with her overall larger frame and was still lighter than Amethyst.

"Mmh, shut up... it's not my fault I can't keep the pounds off when we're eating like this daily. The only reason _you_ can still move just fine is because you're so friggin' tall that it'll take like triple the weight to get t'ya." Amethyst wiped some sweat from her forehead, her lips -- which were even fuller than usual thanks to her added weight -- pressing together firmly as she tried not to be too sore a loser. After all, these contests _were_ still fun, and anything that got Jasper out of that cave she called home was progress...  
Wait, didn't the temple used to just be a cave-

"Why don't you just shapeshift yourself to normal, anyways?" Jasper questioned, raising a brow. "I mean, I don't really gotta reason t'do it myself, but if you get too much bigger I think you'll be rolling around." She didn't exactly mind Amethyst's _very_ generous shape, but she couldn't get past how pitiful it was to see her struggle and waddle across the kitchen and into the living room. The wheezing as she fell back onto the couch only added to her distaste.

"Well... I mean... mostly 'cause I didn't think'a that." Amethyst idly rubbed her belly, squeezing and jiggling her fat in a comtemplative manner. "...Nah, I kinda like it. Feels _good_ to have all this fat to jiggle." Amethyst snickered, and it was then that an evil idea formed in her mind. "Plus, I'm just fine carryin' all this weight. The way you talk, though, seems like if ya' looked like this yourself you wouldn't be able to handle it. Have I found something that I can surpass the _great_ Jasper at~?" Amethyst snickered, leaning against her hand and squishing her fat face in the process.

"You- I..!" Jasper hissed, but she had her there. Jasper had a couple of ways she could handle this: She could let Amethyst have the win and focus on the fact that she was winning their eating contests by a landslide... or, she could prove Amethyst wrong by fattening herself _beyond_ that and showing how easily she could still carry around that heft.  
"You just _wait..._ " She laughed darkly, turning and heading out of the house and towards the Big Donut. Looks like she had another competition to win.


	18. A Heavy Quartz, and Her Heavier Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Suggested by RockCandyGuts ||  
> Rose and Pearl decide to try a mutual feeding relationship. While the first few sessions' results aren't that obvious on Rose, Pearl bulks up spectacularly.

Pearl felt defeated, to say the least.

Her hopes in forming this mutual feeding dynamic with Rose was to barrage the quartz with so much food that she'd absolutely balloon! Despite her best efforts though, Rose had only grown a small amount over the course of their initial feeding sessions. She'd always been a bit on the softer side as Rose Quartz, which made Pearl think it would come more easily. If anything though, it was the exact opposite! Maybe it had something to do with Rose's diamond gem having a greater total power draw, or some other unknown factor that led to the empty calories being burned, but right now it felt like it'd take ages to even double Rose's weight!  
The additional weight did show nicely on her form, granted. The fabric of Rose's dress hugged more tightly to her ample figure, her breasts overflowing in the dress and threatening to pop out with any movement even the slightest bit too extreme. Her stomach was compressed in the tight midriff of the dress, but even with the dress's form-shaping nature it couldn't fully disguise the added padding, especially with the bit of spillage that occurred in the star-shaped hole around her gem. The most noticeable growth was in her lower body thigh, her dress fitting tightly to every inch of that generous rear and deliciously thick pair of thighs. Any time Rose moved, those around her would be treated to a wondrous and jiggly display.

Pearl groaned, pushing herself up from the sandy beach with a little sigh. Her newfound breasts, nearly as big as her head, wobbled in her sleeveless aqua top, her capelet draping over them only just with their embiggened scale Her stomach sloshed loudly with the remnants of their earlier session, hanging down to her thighs and slapping against her thunder thighs as she made her way towards the temple cave. Her rear wobbled quite intensely as she stepped onto the stone floor, her leggings looking about ready to burst with the amount of leg fat that spilled out below.  
_'I just don't get it...'_ Pearl pinched the bridge of her nose, her other hand roaming to her stomach and sinking in as she gave it a gentle rub. It took her so much longer to digest than it took Rose, and by the time she was nearing the end of the mass in her stomach she'd be pulled right into the next feeding session! It was only further evidence to her that Pearls were never intended to eat, and that she'd had the right idea avoiding food for so long!

Right as she was about to open the door to her room, the Rose Quartz gem light on the door glowed, and the door opened with a hiss. Standing in the doorway was none other than Rose herself, a warm little smile on her face.

"Oh, Pearl~ Just the gem I was looking for!" Rose leaned down, pressing her full lips against Pearl's own thin ones with a happy hum. "It's time for our next feeding session, and I have everything ready, so come on in!" The taller gem was absolutely beaming, but while Pearl was absolutely on cloud nine from that kiss she was also a bit confused...

"B-but, Rose, didn't we just do one yesterday? I thought we were doing it once a week..!" Pearl wasn't sure her form could _handle_ so much food...! If they started doing this daily, she'd probably poof from the stress her stomach would be under!

"Well, yes, but I've been having so much fun, and I _love_ what it's doing to y- us~" Rose quickly corrected her small mistake, guiding Pearl into the room and letting the door shut behind. "Now, I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking that maybe instead of feeding each other today, I'd just feed you? I sorely overestimated how much food to get, and I'm not sure it'll all last long enough if we don't do it this way!" A massive pile of various fast foods, creating a hill taller and wider than Rose herself, was situated besides a _very_ comfortable looking chair.

"O-oh, well um, I don't see why not... After all, it would be a shame to put so much food to waste, and I wasn't expecting to feed you until next week so I don't exactly have anything myself-" Pearl barely finished speaking before she was being pulled along to the chair, soon sitting in it and chewing on her first mouthful of greasy fast food.

"Wonderful! Oh, Pearl, this is so much fun~ Thank you for suggesting we do this!!" Rose beamed as she began to stuff Pearl, the pale gem's soft gut slowly filling up and pushing out with all the food being fed to her in so little time.

"Mmph- mmhmm~" Pearl's mind began to drift as Rose fed her, and a warm feeling pooled in her mind. Rose was so happy with how things are going... so who cares if the pink-haired gem wasn't gaining much?


	19. Pear-l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Collaborative idea by myself and Blobmilflover ||  
> When Pearl starts to put on a bit too much weight for her liking, she opts to shift as much as she can below the waist.

Pearl struggled to keep her pace as she walked through Little Homeworld, her massive ass and thighs wobbling with each laborious step she took. Her ass stuck out behind her like a couple of beanbag chairs glued to her chubby form, her thighs so thick that they were in a perpetual state of friction against each other. She barely had any fat on her frame above the waist, sporting only a minor belly and a set of modest breasts. This extremely bottom-heavy figure of hers wasn't some unfortunate accident or simply how the weight piled onto her, though. No, instead, it was a decision she made on the merit of 'keeping her slim figure'.  
Of course, even now, she would argue tooth and nail that she was still technically thin, just with an especially large butt. And so far, nobody was able to outlast her in these arguments, leading to Pearl's ego only growing.

Now though, as she stopped to lean against a building, she was hyper-aware of her struggles. Her legs quivered beneath her, and she could feel the draw on her gem after spending so long walking. All she wanted to do was sit down and stuff her face... but even if she wanted to, she'd still have to waddle all the way to the nearest warp pad and get back to the boardwalk. Any sort of walking felt like it was out of the question, but it wasn't as though Pearl could just... stand here.  
Pearl reluctantly pushed away from the wall, throwing one leg forward and doing her best to carry whatever momentum she could through the friction of her fat thighs into the next step. She was more than aware of the looks she received as she walked, a mix of intrigue, infatuation, and disgust from both gem and human alike. Still, she reasoned to herself, it was better than if she was just a waddling ball of lard. At least this way, if her lower body was unusual, her upper body remained intact.

Of course, as she waddled into Fish Stew Pizza, one fact was evident: She would either have to give up her pride, or her mobility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short! I really want to experiment with more traditional-length drabbles, which are usually in the low-hundreds in terms of word count! Plus, it makes it more likely that you guys will see content from me!


	20. Quarantine Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> || Partially inspired by Just a Mask ||  
> ((Human AU)) Pearl and Amethyst find it hard to stay in shape during quarantine, not that they care by the end of it.  
> (Original prompt had Lapis instead of Amethyst, but I've been in a bit of a Pearlmethyst mood. You might already be aware of that, if you've seen the sketches on my twitter these past few days.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna apologize in advance if this drabble is of a lower quality than my usual stuff! I couldn't sleep last night and wanted to write, but instead of getting my computer started up and guaranteeing that I'd be up for the remainder of the night, I just whipped out my old RGB keyboard and set myself up with my laptop beside my bed to do some light writing.  
> Not that this will matter to anyone but me, but it makes me feel nostalgic to when I was younger and all I had was an old crummy laptop, making due with what I had and managing to have a good time all the while.  
> Anyways, without further ado, here's the chapter!

The smell of grease wafted through the living room of the small shared apartment, as Pearl and Amethyst worked their way through the multi-course meal of fast food they called lunch. Multiple discarded bags, once full with the food they'd had delivered, were crumpled up and stuffed into one another in a feeble attempt to keep the room tidy amidst their binge.

Amethyst greedily stuffed her face, having already helped herself to several of the dollar menu burgers they loaded up on, as well as  _both_ of the large fries they'd ordered. She only paused her eating to take large sips of the cola she'd ordered, eyes locked on the movie they were re-watching for the ump-teenth time.

Pearl's pace was a lot more modest, though it was easy to see the fervence that bubbled just beneath the surface. Despite her once-small appetite, she'd taken down a couple of quarter-pounders and a whole 20-piece chicken nugget meal on her own, a near-empty 2-liter of Sproot situated between her padded thigh and the edge of the couch.   
Though she was watching the movie, Pearl couldn't help but spare occasional glances towards Amethyst. The fat latina was oblivious to the dribble of cola sliding its way down her chin and into her bountiful cleavage, the droplets swallowed up never to return.

Pearl gulped, forcing her eyes back to the TV before she could be caught for staring. Why was she thinking about Amethyst this way? They'd been roommates since they werre 18, and never before had she had any sort of...  _desire_ , romatnic or sexual, for the shortstack woman.   
Could it be the quarantine? Sure, it made things a bit more lonely, but she didn't think it was enough to bring about new feelings for Amethyst... No, maybe it was something else... maybe it was-

"Hey, P. You want this?" Amethyst jolted Pearl from her thoughts, a greasy triple-quarter-pounder hanging in front of her face. Amethyst's fat gut pressed into Pearl's side, and a warm blush spread across the taller woman.

"O-oh, sure!" Pearl took the burger, seemingly uncaring as mayo and ketchup squirted onto her greasy, stained turtleneck. She took large and greedy bites of the burger, wholly oblivious to Amethyst's adoring stares as she worked through the meal in less than a minute. She swallowed the burp that tried to push its way to the surface, chasing the burger with the remainder of her 2-liter before slouching and groaning.

"...You know, we really  _should_ be more careful. If we keep eating at this rate and don't start working out, we're gonna get fat.." Pearl massaged her gut, hand sinking into the plentiful flesh as she tried to ease the bloated feeling.

"Yeah, because it would be horriblr if we started t'get fat." Amethyst deadpanned, her tank top stretched taut over her bust and barely covering half of her belly, whereas it had covered the entirety with room to spare before the start of their quarantine binging.

"Fine, we're going to get  _fatter_ if we're not careful." Pearl corrected herself, feeing her blush deepen as she was reminded of how far they'd already slipped.

"We can start next week, P At this rate the quarantine's never gonna end, so we'll have plenty of time." Amethyst grinned, but slowly looked more timid. "...Plus, the food I ordered is about to get here."

" _Amethyst!_ " Pearl sputtered, letting out a noise somewhere between a groan of disbelief and a strangled laugh. "We just ate several meals' worth of fast food, how much did you order?

...It didn't bring Pearl much comfort, when Amethyst didn't answer quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small thing about this chapter, it doubles as a backdoor pilot! If you'd like to see a longer-form version of this, revolving around Peral and Amethyst's decsent into fatness (and a budding relationship), then please leave a comment letting me know! The more people who do so, the more likely I'll actually go through with it.


End file.
